User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 025: Fierce Guard vs. Ashmouth
Lots of Synchros and floats FTW! Turn 1: Tim * Normal Summons "Fierce Guard - Seal Saber" (1800/1400). * Uses the effect of "Seal Saber". Since he controls no other monsters, he can Special Summon 1 "Fierce Guard" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Fierce Guard - Raptor Gauntlet" from his Deck. (1900/1000). * Tunes his "Raptor Gauntlet" and "Seal Saber" to Synchro Summon "Fierce Guard - Dragon Magician" (2500/3000). * Since "Dragon Magician" is Synchro Summoned using "Seal Saber" as Material, it cannot be targeted by Roberta's card effects. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Roberta * Draws. * Normal Summons "Ashmouth Hiro" (1600/200). * Since she Normal Summons an "Ashmouth" monster, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Molten Sentinel" from her hand. (1500/200). * Activates "Ashmouth Molten Crag", targeting "Hiro", and Special Summons an "Ashmouth" monster from her Deck with a different Level than "Hiro", but she cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Ashmouth" monsters. She Special Summons "Ashmouth Flare Priest" (1200/200). * Tunes "Flare Priest" and "Molten Sentinel" with "Hiro" (treating as a non-Tuner) to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Charcoal Witch" (2900/200). * Activates "Ashmouth Flarestorm Pillar" and equips it to "Charcoal Witch". * "Charcoal Witch" attacks "Dragon Magician" (note that, due to the effect of "Flarestorm Pillar", it negates "Dragon Magician"'s effects), but Tim activates his Set "Fierce Guard - Reincarnation", destroying his "Dragon Magician", banishing "Charcoal Witch" and letting Tim draw 1 card. * Since "Dragon Magician" is destroyed, he Special Summons "Fierce Guard - Spider Bow" (1500/500). * Activates " " from her hand, Special Summoning "Hiro" (1600/200), "Molten Sentinel" (1500/200) and "Flare Priest" (1200/200). * Tunes "Flare Priest" and "Molten Sentinel" with "Hiro" (treating as a non-Tuner) to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Immolation Guardian" (2900/200). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Tim * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Spider Bow", Tributing it to Special Summon "Dragon Magician" from his Graveyard (2500/3000). * "Dragon Magician" attacks "Immolation Guardian", and Tim uses the effect of "Dragon Magician", doubling its ATK for this damage calculation only. (2500 -> 5000/3000) (Roberta: 4000 -> 1900). * Since "Immolation Guardian" is destroyed by battle, she Special Summons "Ashmouth Blaze Sorceress" (1800/200) (Dragon Magician: 5000 -> 2500/3000). * Normal Summons "Fierce Guard - Boar Blade" (800/0). * Since "Boar Blade" is Normal Summoned, he Special Summons "Fierce Guard - Hawk Spear" (1600/500). * Since "Hawk Spear" is Special Summoned, he Special Summons "Fierce Guard - Seal Saber" (1800/1400) from his Graveyard. * Uses the effect of "Boar Blade", making the Level of "Seal Saber" 3 (Level: 4 -> 3'). * Tunes "Boar Blade" with "Seal Saber" and "Hawk Spear" to Synchro Summon "Fierce Guard - Wolf Sage" ('2500/2000). * "Wolf Sage" gains ATK and DEF equal to the number of different original Attributes of the Beast-Mage-Type monsters Tim controls. There are 5 different Attributes Beast-Mage-Type monsters in Tim's Graveyard have, thus it gains 2000 ATK and DEF (2500 -> 4500/2000 -> 4000). * Since "Wolf Sage" was Synchro Summoned using "Hawk Spear" as Material, it gains 500 ATK and DEF (4500 -> 5000/4000 -> 4500). * Since "Wolf Sage" was Synchro Summoned using "Seal Saber" as Material, "Wolf Sage" cannot be targeted by Roberta's card effects. * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Roberta * Draws. * Activates her Set " ", Special Summoning "Flare Priest" from her Graveyard (1200/200). * Normal Summons "Ashmouth Serpent" (400/200). * Tunes "Serpent" and "Flare Priest" with "Blaze Sorceress" (treated as a non-Tuner monster) to Synchro Summon "Ashmouth Holocaust Burner" (2600/200). * "Holocaust Burner" attacks "Wolf Sage". * Uses the effect of "Holocaust Burner", banishing the "Wolf Sage" it attacks, also inflicting 800 damage to Tim (Tim: 4000 -> 3200). * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Tim * Draws. * Switches "Dragon Magician"'s battle position (2500/'3000'). * Ends his turn. Turn 6: Roberta * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Blaze Sorceress" in her Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon "Immolation Guardian" from her Graveyard. (2900/200). * Uses the effect of "Immolation Guardian", discarding "Ashmouth Molten Defenses" to destroy "Dragon Magician" and inflicting 1000 damage to Tim (Tim: 3200 -> 2200). * Since "Dragon Magician" is destroyed, Tim Special Summons "Seal Saber" (1800/'1400'). * Since "Seal Saber" is Special Summoned while it is the only monster Tim controls, he Special Summons "Fierce Guard - Bear Wand" from his Deck (1200/'0'). * During Roberta's Main Phase, he Synchro Summons "Fierce Guard - Panther Magus" (2500/1500), due to the effect of "Bear Wand". * Since "Panther Magus" is Synchro Summoned, Tim can negate the effect of "Holocaust Burner", and "Panther Magus" gains its effects. * Since "Panther Magus" was Synchro Summoned using "Seal Saber" as Material, "Panther Magus" cannot be targeted by Roberta's card effects. * Ends her turn. Turn 7: Tim * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Panther Magus", banishing "Bear Wand" to banish "Immolation Guardian", and inflicting 1000 damage to Roberta (Roberta: 1900 -> 900). * "Panther Magus" attacks "Holocaust Burner", but Tim activates the effect of "Panther Magus" (original effect of "Holocaust Burner", which was negated by "Panther Magus" and it gains that effect), banishing "Holocaust Burner", and inflicting 800 damage to Roberta (Roberta: 900 -> 100). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 8: Roberta * Draws. * Tim activates his Set " ", inflicting 1000 damage to Roberta for each Synchro Monster Tim controls. (Roberta: 100 -> 0). Tim wins. Category:Blog posts